


Melancholy

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: After Ending, F/F, Missing, new life, new perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kainé feels that something is amiss. But she can't put her finger on it.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Melancholy

Kainé had taken it upon herself to take care of young Yonah, ever after they had escaped the strange keep of the Shadow Lord. The village Yonah had led her to was a rather quiet place, and for the longest time, Kainé had to wonder why it all felt so familiar to her. It couldn't be that she had been here before, or could it?

She couldn't see a reason why she had come here, all the way from the Aerie. There was a connection to this village, but Kainé was confused as to how it had come to be. There definitely was a feeling of familiarity and peacefulness, but at the same time, something was amiss.

Yonah didn't seem to be bothered by the same feeling, or at least she was good at hiding her concerns from Kainé. It made her wonder what the girl had gone through in the past years. Apparently, Yonah had relied entirely on the kindness of villagers to get through the days and weeks of her life. It was truly admirable that the young girl had such a positive outlook on life, no matter the hardship she faced.

Maybe, it had been some strange kind of destiny that Kainé had come here to support Yonah. Why they only had met at such a dangerous place like the Shadow Lord's keep was a question nagging at Kainé's mind around the clock. Amidst the shades and the ominous lord of this veritable bastion, Yonah had been unharmed, seemingly ignored or even tolerated by the Shades. However that had been possible was mindboggling. Anyone else but Yonah had been attacked immediately.

It could be that all of it somehow was connected to the man Kainé had briefly seen when she had guarded Yonah. When she had woken up, she no longer had suffered from the Black Scrawl, and Tyrann had been silenced. How that was possible, Kainé didn't know. She didn't know either if she wanted to find out. It all seemed to be very blurry and, plainly put, off to her. On the other hand, she supposed that this was a huge burden off her shoulders. It would definitely permit her to be there for Yonah, without worrying that the Black Scrawl might consume her whole.

And still, whenever she laid alone in bed at night, something felt amiss, and she had to wonder if something had happened in her life that had left such deep marks it couldn't be entirely forgotten. But the smallest snippets of dreams was all she ever got.


End file.
